User talk:Dagnirion
CaptainCain/Welcome Hello Dagnirion, welcome to the wiki and as I do with all new users I invite you to visit the Freedom of the Sea Society page, and add a character to the notable sailors section. I've sort of turned this page into a pseudo-community project with several people contributing. Take the offer if you wish, other than that keep writing. CaptainCain (talk) 13:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello Daaniron, just saw your page: Flushtown and i just wanted to point out that there is already a good deal of content located within New York, mostly created by me. Principality of Queensland, I recommend that you familiarize yourself with the content of these pages before moving forward as me and a few other authors put in alot of time and effort with these pages. This is a friendly reminder, and I have no issue content set in New York but just don't let it contradict what has already been written. Please get back to me and lets not make this anything unpleasent. CaptainCain (talk) 12:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) You know I've done you wrong Dagnirion. I went after you thinking that you were simply one of the numerous, facelss new-comers to the wiki who simply start typing without the slightest hint of wiki policy or any other author's work. You've proved me wrong, the pages I've seen you add to the New York area are actually really good and add alot of character that me or Walrusking didn't add to the city. Keep up the good work, your a fine addition to this wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 02:31, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Make sure to categorize your images when you post them. CaptainCain (talk) 21:47, May 26, 2015 (UTC) You know a user named Osbo? You seem to remind me and OP alot of his work. CaptainCain (talk) 11:43, May 29, 2015 (UTC) -Nope. Never heard of him/her. Don't know anyone, asides for a handful of people I've interacted with here in the last couple of months, give or take. I hope that's not an insult, lol Dagnirion (talk) 20:05, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Ah well you seem to be making a lot of pages that he was planning on making. CaptainCain (talk) 20:38, May 31, 2015 (UTC) -Oh, okay, I know who you're talking about now. No, I don't know the guy but the broken red links that I saw that he made when I first joined this site intrigued me, and I made articles for them (Better Society, Inc & Followers of Einstein). Don't know what his original ideas were, but he either never actually made them, or they got erased and only their "footprints" got left behind in the form of broken links, or whatever. Dagnirion (talk) 20:56, May 31, 2015 (UTC) interesting, keep up the good work Dag your good at what you do. CaptainCain (talk) 01:14, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, since you've sorta taken over in the New York area, you can finish these guys if you want. I have no intention of doing so. CaptainCain (talk) 12:15, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hey Dag, we're going over old content, and i was thinking you could probably adopt Clan Vernon if you were interested, the original author being unlikely to finish it. the boi Walrus (talk) 20:13, June 28, 2015 (UTC) : How much liberty do I have with changing stuff that was already written, as opposed to adding on? The group is similar to something I was planning on doing, but I'd have to change stuff in order to shoehorn that group in to what I had planned. Dagnirion (talk) 04:01, June 29, 2015 (UTC) the rule of thumb is stick with the original intent of the article; which would be a clan of shysters, traders and other such shady cats. though if it conflicts with whaat you already have planned, feel free to pass. the boi Walrus (talk) 04:06, June 29, 2015 (UTC) : Alright, I think I can work them into something I'm gonna be doing. I'll adopt them. Dagnirion (talk) 23:29, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Army of the Righteous Goo : Also, I'm interested in doing that mutant group as a co-lab with you. CaptainCain (talk) 20:18, June 28, 2015 (UTC) : Right, where do you want to do that? Here or on your page? Or somewhere else? Dagnirion (talk) 04:01, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: It can be on your page Dag. When are you planning on making the page? CaptainCain (talk) 10:57, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: OK, cool. Tomorrow of the day after I'm gonna throw up that polluted goo pool and from there we can mold that into the mutant army concept. Check this out and give some input on the topic. CaptainCain (talk) 01:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Join us in chat if you want. CaptainCain (talk) 13:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) You need to start categorizing your images when you post them on the wiki, go to the image's page (or just click on it), scroll to the bottom and add the necessary categories to properly list the image you have posted in these three categories; Images, Photos, Flags. Ya dig? CaptainCain (talk) 12:55, July 5, 2015 (UTC We're all in chat, jump in if you want. CaptainCain (talk) 22:49, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Join us in chat. CaptainCain (talk) 20:57, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Your Northern Advance Hey Dag, I like what you've been doing with your pages in New England, but I'd advise not making any content further North of Connecticut, this is due to the fact that we don't know where Fallout 4's DLC will take people and we don't want it contradicting canon. CaptainCain (talk) 12:49, August 9, 2015 (UTC) No, I know. I wasn't even too interested in doing anything even in Connecticut for that exact reason, but with the whole chain reaction (LOL) that led me to adopting Born Again Nation, I realized I needed to at least put a little in the state so that Born Again Nation doesn't come off like a random place in a vaccuum with no detail. Dagnirion (talk) 08:50, August 10, 2015 (UTC) New London County Hey, you don't happen to have plans for the New London County region do you? I've been interested in starting up some pages in the area, but it'll require me to sort of overwrite what you've already written on the Connecticut page. You can see what I wrote on the talk page for what I mean about overwriting it. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:01, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, I'm pretty much done in Connecticut. I'm eventually going to write about an individual living in the northwest area with a small army tied to Born Again Nation, but other than that, there's nothing in CT I'm interested in developing. Dagnirion (talk) 22:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Old Lords of New York I live in upstate New York and would like to help you with this Group.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 23:07, October 19, 2015 (UTC) : For the love of god please adopt Bearstead. CaptainCain (talk) 01:13, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Absolutely. Any actual Lords/Ladies/feifdoms you have ideas for, go right ahead and make them, linking them to the group. Dagnirion (talk) 22:23, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :: I would actually to create a new fiefdom based in Troy, New York.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 23:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Actually could you delete, the article which I made. It is titled "Troy, New York".Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 23:39, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :: I have actually changed my mind and would like to keep this article.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 20:24, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Map Hey Dag, when you get a moment, could you update the map with your articles? Not a Porpise (talk) 23:38, January 8, 2016 (UTC) The Machinists On what we disucussed in chat the other day, please don't change whatever content I have remaining on the page. You may rewrite the story but no adjusting of what content remains on the page. CaptainCain (talk) 19:22, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Skyscraper tribes Hey dag, had a idea for a group of ghoulified ad-men, living somewhere in the Concrete Jungle. Would they be considered/accepted as part of the skyscraper tribes, or do the tribals not accept ghouls? Also, would the other factions see the tribals as all the same, or do they diffrientiate the various groups? Not a Porpise (talk) 21:46, March 2, 2016 (UTC) -I see no reason why there wouldn't be ghouls; there'd definitley be pockets of irradiated hell in all that rubble. In my imagination, the groups in there, they're not so much tribals (wild, savage, etc.) as much as they're just outsiders to the greater NYC world because of the environment that they live in. "Skyscraper Tribes" is just a broad, catch-all term for all the different groups that live in there, so different factions would definitley differentiate the various groups. I only have one written up so far (The Astors), and they're pretty tame and civilized. I have/had ideas for other tribes that were less so.Dagnirion (talk) 21:13, March 4, 2016 (UTC) New Contest Hey Dagnirion, there is a new contest up. It is open to all users and is based on the Philosophy of the Wasteland. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Better Society Inc Lore Any chance I could get some more lore or info for the Better Society Inc. I was looking to incorporate the lore into a mod i'm making! Think of these changes as a test run. You and me, people that have stayed close to the rules for a long time, are a rarity, and I want to see how lifting the restrictions affects things. If things don't work out, they can be reversed. MongoosePirate (talk) 04:00, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Much appreciated. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:47, November 1, 2017 (UTC) I appreciate the offer but have to decline. They are located too far away, meanwhile my character travels only as far as Indiana (Crossroads Wasteland). With this, he only looks to record how settlements live to show the people of the NCR the life beyond their worlds within New California and the territories. --- Lieutenant113 (talk) 14:01, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Reminder Don't forget to categorize images you upload, thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:27, March 18, 2018 (UTC)